Hōmu ni Modoru
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: SHe grew up with Zoro, but was sent back to Hogwarts. Now she's back and she joins the Nakama as Luffy's mage. Things are crazy, with minor flashbacks and creature blood revelations, well the interest doesn't die off! Luffy/Fem!Harry


_**Warnings:**__** Mentions of sex, mentions of deat, character death, mentions of gore, OOC-ness, Fem!Harry as Kuina!**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairings: Fem!Harry/Luffy, Nami/Zoro, Robin/Sanji, mentions Hermione/Ron and, Remus/Tonks**_

_**BACK INFO YOU NEED:**__** Fem!Harry washed up on the beach when she was young, adopted by a wealthy clan, trainned with Zoro as Kuina. Transported home by the goddess Calypso at elven and had been in HP world until now when she's nineteen. Calypso sent her back to her 'Nii-chan' Zoro becuase she didn't want the 'blessed child' to be killed in a now futile war. Alos, Fem!Harry won't go by Kuina because of reasons that will be named in the story. The Fallen Angel stuff was spur of the moment, just review it or PM me if you have questions on it if it confuses you any.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

But for now, she wasn't worried about Hogwarts, nor Voldemort. Right now, she would wonder exactly how she'd get back. Then again…her eyes caught onto a particular person and she gasped. Then again, if she was back where she thought she was, she wouldn't be returning at all.

She would thank Calypso in her meditation later. After all, the Sea Goddess was the one who'd put her in this dimension to save her from her uncle, and seemed to want her back here instead of facing Voldemort.

Roronoa Zoro turned when he heard a gasp, having knocked away the Marines chasing him.

"…Kuina…?" He asked, staring at the girl.

It resembled her a bit. Same lightning bolt scar on her forehead, the same green eyes, if harder and with much more experience and steel in them. The skin was much darker, a nice caramel compared to the old snow pale. She wore a long sleeved black top that stopped just bellow her breasts in a flowing look, the cuffs near at her wrists a bright blue. The skirt she wore ended a little before her knees, the pieces in between the folds the same bright blue as the cuffs on her shirt. Her knee high lace ups were black with bright blue laces(I actually figured out the out fit in one of those dress up games- oh so useful they are!). Her bangs were short, just over her eyebrows and two locks were spiraled loosely to frame her face, the rest free until the small of her back where a bright blue hair piece tied the ends together.

A smirk curled the girls lips, a hand fishing out a silver chain from beneath her shirt. On it was one of his old gold ear rings. He'd used to have four, but given Kuina one when she told him she could no longer follow her dream, that it was up to him to see it through. "Long time no see, Zoro. Got the Marines after you?" Calypso he'd grown up well!

"I thought- but the marriage contract-"

"No. The ship he was on was attacked by a Marine Traitor and he was killed. Father died a month later. I…" Well, she couldn't tell him out in the open about everything, now could she?

"Get him!" They turned to see a few Marines charging, "And get the girl! We'll turn her in for consorting with Pirates!"

Zoro glared at them before turning and scooping up Kuina/Pandora whoever she was now and throwing her over his shoulder.'

"Zoro!" She squeaked.

"Hush! We'll get back to the ship and then we can catch up." It wasn't as if Luffy would actually mind.

Sanji had hearts in his eyes, but ignored it in favor of insulting the marimo. "Kidnapping ladies now, dumbass?"

Zoro ignored it long enough to sit her down on a barrel, turning to glare, "I didn't kidnap anyone! Now can we get out of here before they catch up- hell where's Luffy?"

"NAHAHAHA!" Said captain landed rather ungracefully on the boat. "Let's GO!" He cheered. Nami started shouting at Ussop and to turn the boat at a certain degree. "Na, who's this?"

She sweat dropped a bit. "Well…I kinda have two names…" She said uncertainly. "I used to be called Kuina when I was a child, I didn't know my real name, but it's Pandora. I sorta like it better." She shrugged. "Um…so who is the captain here?" Her tone changed, brining a sense of importance.

Luffy stilled, "Me."

She glanced around, "Could I, ah, speak to you and Zoro privately?" Pandora squirmed a bit. Part of her was uncertain exactly what would happen after she explained everything, but it needed to be done. Calypso had sent her back, probably permanently, because when she was sent to Hogwarts when she turned 11, after telling Zoro she couldn't complete her dream, Calypso had told her the next time she switched dimensions would be the last.

Luffy nodded, gesturing behind him and watching Zoro lead her to the Captain Quarters.

Later that night while everyone was eating, minus Pandora in Luffy's room where she'd fallen asleep, Nami gathered her courage and asked what had happened.

Zoro froze, knuckles whitening over his fork. Seeing as he wasn't going to talk, Luffy seemed to channel his more serious side as he spoke. "Pandora-chan and Zoro grew up together after she washed up on the beach and was adopted by a Wealthy clan. When she turned eleven she was forced to give up her dream to be the best swordsman in the world and was taken away to meet her future fiance. She never got that far. Apparently a storm hit that eradicated both ships and she vanished. Calypso grabbed her and sent her to the dimension she came from…" He wondered absently if she wanted them to know the gist of what she told them before continuing, figuring it would be best to get the shock over with now. Calypso, if they actually knew how fast his mind worked sometimes…

"She went to a school for magic and started training for a war that the Headmaster warned her would likely start up again. For the past eight years she's been doing nothing but training, learning, fighting and planning funerals." Luffy decided that was more than enough. "She was on a rare day out when Calypso brought her back here. She still had her magic-" He broke out into a wide grin, "And she joined the crew! She said she'd love to be part of my Nakama as my Mage!"

"So, do we call her Kuina or Pandora?" Ussop asked in confusion.

Zoro sat his glass down, "Her adopted father was a bastard. She said she didn't wanted to be reminded of that point in time, so it's Pandora." He answered in a near growl. Luffy shot him a warning glance while the others weren't looking. She'd already told the both of them it wasn't that she didn't want to remember the times with Zoro, but the times her adoptive father had beat the shit out of her.

Zoro found Luffy sitting back in the chair next to his bed, reading over a letter he'd gotten from his brother through one of Aces contacts in the last port. He entered the room and closed the door, leaning against it.

Captain's Quarters were above deck, allowing moonlight to illuminate the room so most everything was visible.

"You missed the show." Luffy said, "She was have a nightmare earlier." Zoro and Nami were the only ones that had seen this side of Luffy. The calm, collected Luffy that was the true version. In all honesty, so was the brash insane one, but underneath that was the Luffy that was brilliant and knew exactly what he was doing. That was the reason Nami nor Zoro often second guessed him.

"What about?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, she didn't calm down until I tried to wake her. Moment my hand touched her she went lax, muttering something about shadows." Luffy shrugged, refolding the letter and setting it on the desk behind him. "What is it you wanted, Zoro?"

"Check on her." Zoro murmured, "When I heard about the ship years ago…didn't think she'd survived, that I'd see her again."

Luffy smirked, "Any romance in that story?"

Zoro glared, "No!" He whisper shouted, "She's my imouto, that'd feel like incest."

Luffy nodded absently, both sets of eyes directed to the peaceful face of their newest crewmate.

She leaned away from the blonde, looking a bit uncomfortable as the man wiggled around with hearts all around him. "U-Um Sanji-san…"

"What is it, Pan-chan?"

Her eyes slid out of focus-

"_Come on, hurry up Pan!" He shouted with a laugh._

"_Pan! Oh, calm down will you! Draco was only kidding, it isn't like he actually meant any of it, and Hermione knows that!"_

_Red hair was matted with blood, blue eyes hazy, "Pan…sorry…wish I could…stay around-"_

"_Ron! Ron! Please! You can't leave me here! You can't leave Hermione, she's five months along- please-"_

"_Pan…" She leaned close as he used the last of his strength to tug her down, to whisper in her ear._

_Her eyes widened at his words: Find a way out of this war._

-her hand lashed out and knocked Sanji across the boat, watching him slam head first into a railing that crack before her fingers snapped and it repaired itself. "Don't ever call me Pan!" She snarled, storming inside, ignoring the crackle of energy that surrounded her.

Nami stared after her. "Nami? You ok?" Ussop questioned.

Nami frowned, looking back at Sanji as he slowly got up. "She was crying…" Ussop didn't seem to hear her and wondered off in search of Luffy. Her eyes glanced at the door Pandora had ran through and she squared her shoulders, turning to go and check on the girl.

When the navigator entered the room she now shared with the other female, Pandora had a locket out, on the same chain she'd seen an charm like one of Zoro's ear rings. It was open and Pandora was just staring at it, face now dry of the single tear that'd trailed down it a few moments before.

"Pandora? Are you alright?"

The girl jumped, head snapping up, "A-Aa." She offered a small regretful smile. "I shouldn't have done that…I need to tell Sanji-san I'm sorry." Her free hand twisted in her skirt.

Nami settled beside her, "He'll forgive you, probably already has. May I?" She asked, gesturing to the silver square shaped locket with an ornate P carved on the front.

Pandora nodded, allowing Nami to look at it, chain still around the black haired girls neck. On one side was a grinning red head, his hair a mess and blue eyes shimmering in mirth as he looked up from the locket, boisterously hooking an arm around smiling Pandora and a bushy haired brunette with cinnamon eyes and a bright smile. The picture moved, allowing Nami to watch the three laugh and wave. On the other side was a man with the same color hair as Pandora, eyes a silver color standing next to a rugged man with brown hair and amber eyes. The black haired man had a suave look to him. The brown haired man was feral-like in a subtle way, a woman with bright pink hair and dark pink eyes grinning under his arm. The three winked and grinned, the woman's hair and eye color changing periodically. Somehow, a piano sound came from within the object, a lullaby by the sound of it, though a woman's soft voice accompanied it after a minute.

"That's Ron and Hermione." Pandora said, apparently guessing what was true, that Nami was wondering who they were. "They were like a brother and sister to me, both of them are dead. Hermione was five months along when Ron was murdered in front of me. He was the only one allowed to call me Pan. It was him that decided to help me figure out the culture in the Wizarding World, and he was the one that always let me cry on him or climb into his bed when I had a nightmare. Hermione was kidnapped a week later. She was dropped in front of the school with her stomach ripped open and the fetus still connected to her."

Nami put a hand over her mouth in horror. That was…that was gruesome! What disgusting sort of person did that to an unborn child and a carrying mother?

"And that's Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Sirius was my godfather, sort of a ladies man too. He became a fugitive after he killed the man that sold out my parents to a Dark Wizard War Lord named Voldemort. Remus was a werewolf, my honorary godfather. He was a huge mother hen too, but despite what people thought, Siri was way more of one then Remy. Tonks was Remy's wife. Her real name was Nymphadora Tonks, but she couldn't stand her first name. I was the only one allowed to call her Nymph, and Remy could only get away with calling her Dora. Siri died saving a few children, and Remy died taking down a couple other werewolves from a pack that liked to…well, play with the woman before they ripped out their throats. Last I heard Nymph and her mother Andromeda were in hiding, Nymph was three months along last I heard…seven months by now."

Nami swallowed thickly, staring at the smiling figures in the pictures before speaking again, "Who's that singing?"

"My mother, and that's my father playing the piano for her. They made the locket for me and put my lullaby in it before putting a note inside to fill it with the pictures of the people that mattered most to me. That lullaby was sung to my mum, and then to me. Some people call it a bit creepy or morbid, but I love it."

Nami paused, actually listening to what was sung for a moment, _Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…_ (Secret by The Pierces)Yea it was a bit strange, but Nami liked the flow of it. As dark-ish as it was, it was true, and it was peaceful.

"I like it, your Mum has a pretty voice." Nami said, closing the locket softly, letting it slide from her fingers and back onto Pandora's chest.

Pandora smiled back, fingers closing around the cool silver. "Mhm." She stood and headed for the door, pausing to look over her shoulder as she opened the door. "Nami-san? Arigato, for checking on me. I think I'm going to take a bath, could I borrow some of your clothes so mine can get washed until I can get some clothes to transfigure?" She liked her outfit, and after Minerva taught her permanent transfiguration, well she was keeping her outfit, darn it!

Nami nodded, standing up and digging through her clothes, handing the other teen a pair of shorts and a plane white top with a built in bra.

They'd just sat down for lunch, a seat open between Zoro and Nami when she entered the dining room, pausing before walking up to Sanji and bowing, "Gomen, Sanji-san. I shouldn't have hit you because I was upset. Please forgive me."

Sanji blinked, looking a bit surprised before nodded, "Of course- Pandora-chan!" He paused, watching her move to her seat. "What upset you though?"

Her fork froze, having speared a piece of potato before it unfroze and continued on smoothly to her mouth. She chewed before answering as her utensil was lowered back down for more food. "My big brother was the only one allowed to call me Pan. He's dead." Nami gave her a smile, knowing pity wasn't needed. She saw Pandora give her a smile in gratefulness, seemingly relieved there wasn't any pity anywhere in the room.

"Oi! Watch it with that will you?" Pandora cried, ducking a projectile from the weird new invention of Ussop's. Why did he need a machine that threw food? Didn't he have hands for that?

Two weeks. She'd been with this insane crew for two weeks and survived. Honestly, between Ussop's weird inventions, Sanji's doting self and Zoro's over protectiveness by not letting her keep in practice with her kilij- honestly! It was hell hiding her practices from him, but lucky her Nami had taken to taking Night Duty and sleeping while she trained and kept an eye out. Most people would never see her coming with it anyway, that was the reason Hermione and herself had invented the sealing rune. It was a simple Chinese kanji, it meant sword. Though that wasn't her primary weapons, the battle fans in holsters on her inner forearms were.

Luffy for the most part acted silly until night time when sometimes he come out side and make sure Nami had a blanket before either talking to her while she sparred or just watching or sometimes he'd sit in his Special Seat and let her sit next to him. He told her all about how he'd eaten the Devil Fruit and about his brother and Shanks. He also told her about his grandfather, Garp who was a marine. She could already tell she wouldn't like the man without meeting them. Even her adoptive father hadn't given her any scars, and for a grandfather to give two children in his care scars that nearly matched his own well…he wouldn't be needing any womanly presence if she got her hands on him, that was certain.

Ussop looked sheepish, "Uh, sorry, Pandora!"

She rolled her eyes, hands holding firmly to the basket of wet laundry she was planning to hang. "It's alright, Ussop, just watch what your doing." Calypso, he reminded her of a much looser and goofier Hermione, which was probably the reason she took to him so fast.

Nami gasped, "Luffy! Luffy fell in the water!"

Pandora, closest to where Luffy had been, dropped the launder and jumped over the railing head first, diving into the cool sea water. It was semi-clear, so she found Luffy quickly, following the trail off bubbles. At this rate though, him sinking nearly as fast as a rock, there would be no way she'd reach him in time. Might as well use a bit of magic, after all, she _was_ half fallen angel. From her mother, anyway. Her eyes bled red and her pupils slit as wind like force propelled her forwards as she swam, reaching Luffy quickly.

She grabbed his hand, pulling herself even with him and yanking him close. With a twist of her feet- she couldn't exactly turn quickly in water- and a silent pop, they landed in a heap on the deck of the _Going Merry_. Luffy hacked and coughed, untangling himself from her arms and leaning over, heaving up salt water.

She gasped for air, pushing herself into a seated position as the rest of the crew- save Sanji who was probably still in the kitchen- crowded around.

Pandora kept her eyes closed, not quiet ready for them to know about her heritage just yet. It wouldn't take but a few seconds more before the familiar prickly would happen telling her that her eyes would be normal.

Nami shouted, "Baka! I told you to be careful on the rails!"

Luffy shoved his hat back on his head and leaned back over towards Pandora, "Dora-chan? You ok?"

She opened her eyes and shook her head a bit to get the water from her eyes, "Yea, perfectly fine. Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He waved her off and hopped to his feet, heading inside so he could change clothes- salt water chaffed after a bit- then jumped, feeling his clothes suddenly dry. He heard a laugh and turned around, watching Pandora chuckle at him as she flicked her hand again, the water on the deck and herself vanishing. "Drying charm. Evaporates the water back into the air." She answered the unspoken question, "Pretty useful, really."

She stood up and stretched out the arm Luffy had inadvertently landed on, before waving off her fluttering 'brother' and heading back to put up the laundry on the line, chatting with Nami was the girl started a conversation about other spells.

Luffy had taken night duty, and Zoro decided it was time for a talk.

Luffy looked over at his First Mate, watching him lean against the rail next to his 'Special Seat.' "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Zoro shrugged, keeping silent for a while and just staring out at the sea. Actually, he'd love to be asleep at this point. Between watching Pandora train when she thought he didn't know and ending up in the girls bedroom calming her down, he needed the sleep. At least it was a calm night for the most part, the storm from yesterday having left nice weather behind it. The moon was full, making the blue almost black water nearly glow. "You've been acting weird." Zoro started. "Especially around my sister."

Luffy didn't look at him, "So?"

"Why?" Zoro demanded, "Because I swear Luffy, if you hurt her-"

Luffy chuckled, "That's the farthest thing that comes to mind, Zoro. She's a mystery though… She told us about the people and what happened, but she'd hiding something. I'm just wondering if that something could hurt the crew, because normally people with red eyes mean bad news."

"Red eyes? She has green!" Zoro protested.

"She did in the water last week, and I've never seen anything but a fish swim that fast." Luffy answered, frowning in thought, "I'm just curious though, I doubt it would hurt our Nakama, or she probably would have told at least you."

Zoro hummed, nodding slightly as he understood Luffy was just worried a bit. He couldn't help it though, that was his imouto, and he would protect her at all costs. He couldn't loose her again.

"EXECUTED?" The shouted.

The little girl nodded, "Y-Yea! And the marines got this lady too!"

Ace spoke up as he ran with his brothers crew, "Who's the lady you seem concerned about too?" He asked.

"Pandora, my sister." Zoro answered gruffly, worry and anger coloring his tone.

"Hold her!"

"Don't let her-Gah!" The marine in question, they couldn't see because they were crowded around something, though Luffy was visible, hands in sea stone cuffs, off to the side. His shouted of pain cut off fairly abruptly.

"What is she?" one of the marines yelled, "Some sort of demon?"

Zoro scowled as they all leapt up onto the platform Luffy was on, getting him loose and allowing them a perfect view to the carnage happening in the center of the ring of marines.

Pandora ducked, arching her back into a flip and landing on the head of a marine, ignoring the crunch that told everyone who could hear that he was dead. She leapt at another, her fan slicing his throat as her head tilted to dodge a bullet. She just barely avoided the smoke that tried to nab her, landing in a crouch, thankful for her slightly long skirt so no one got a peak.

"Smoker right? Heard about you at the tavern." She asked. And she had, passing through a Tavern while she and Nami had gone to get lunch before splitting up to find their wayward captain. "I hate guys who use family as bait." She growled, eyes flashing- and staying- a brilliant glowing crimson. "If you have a grudge wit someone, you should deal with them yourself, not use others to draw them out. That's cowardly."

Smoker's lip curled. "Coming from a pirate, that doesn't mean much." He answered, sending smoke out once more.

She smirked, a twitch of her fan blowing the gray tainted air away. "Now, now, you shouldn't try and make people sick like that! Smoke's bad for you!"

He frowned, "Devil Fruit?" He questioned, surprised when he actually had to block her kick, seeing as despite being intangible that hit would have landed solidly.

"No." She answered mischievously. "Magic."

He threw her away at the answer, spiraling into the air so she couldn't reach him. His mistake. Her back, thankfully just above the low-ish back of her half-shirt, erupted in silver feathers. Her eyes caught Luffy's and she pointed to the Merry. He nodded. "Come on!" He shouted, pushing them off the platform and towards their ship.

Nami looked backwards in worry as he pushed the lot of them. "But Luffy! What about Pan-"

"Go! She'll meet us there!" He answered, a stretched arm keeping Zoro from going back. They had to show her they trusted her judgment, or all of this hard work to earn her trust and vise versa would be useless.

Zoro twisted around, decking his captain as he was forced onto the deck of the ship. "What the hell-"

"She'd not Kuina!" Luffy shouted back. Zoro took a step back in shock, "Not the Kuina you knew, Zoro. She's a lot stronger, and she's got a lot more experience. She fought in a war, Zoro, she knows what's she's doing! Ussop, pull the anchor, Sanji set the sails, Nami get us pointed to Reverse Mountain!" It was obviously reluctant, but they did as told.

Ace looked at his brother, glancing between him and the green haired man. "Luffy? Can we talk?"

Luffy shook his head, turning and staring back at the island as they began to move away. "No. Not until Pandora's back." Ace grabbed up a barrel and sat down, nodding his head after a minute. Well, looked like his idiot brother was doing a good job as a captain at least.

Smoker panted, falling back on the ground as he stared up at the now clear sky, the winged girl already having flown away. Damn. Who the hell had that been? He'd never heard of any person, creature or being with angle wings aside from angels themselves! "Lieutenant?" He called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Put a wanted poster out on the Tenshi Pirate." He ordered. He hadn't caught her name, but had seen to it that one of his men had gotten a picture of her before she'd started fighting.

"How much, sir?"

"Start off with 20,000,000 Beli."

"That much, sir? It's the first time-"

"That's already to little. She needs to be brought in before she gets any stronger."

"…Yes, sir."

She landed in a flurry of feathers and muttered curses as they retracted, falling back on her ass and wishing nothing more than that the deck was a soft bed.

"Pandora!"

"Dora-chan!"

"Imouto!"

She felt a bit dizzy now that everyone was crowding her, asking questions like what was that, and was she ok. She looked up gratefully when the man, Luffy's brother she thought absently, pushed them all back, helping her over to the barrel he'd been occupying. She was just glad that Luffy hadn't jumped her and wrapped her with rubbery limbs, and instead had just shouted his nickname for her and grinned near the railing.

She took a deep breathe and didn't bother batting away Zoro's hands as he started bandaging her legs were her skirt had been damaged, her arms and torso. "That, was my creature blood. My mother was the daughter of a fallen angle. Fallen Angle's are sent to earth for missions and can either return to Avalon or stay on earth and become mortal. No matter what, whether your half fallen and half human, when you turn seventeen, you become full blood fallen. My Mum's sister Petunia was an illegitimate child from just before my grandmother and grandfather got together. Basically, it means I can fly, have control over wind, and when it's a full moon day/night control over water. That's really it, aside from slightly faster healing abilities and a mind no one can get into." She shrugged, wincing as it jarred her gashed side. "We also have what was called an 'Angelic Form' which is basically what we'd look like as a none Fallen angel."

It was that simple. None were really shocked, but Luffy came bursting into the dining room one morning with two wanted posters- after they'd already crossed Reverse Mountain and picked up Vivi, Ace having left sometime before they got to the mountain- laughing. "Take a look!"

One was a picture of Pandora in cuffs, a 20,000,000 bounty on her, and the second was a picture of her looking down as she hovered over Smoker with 60,000,000 Beli on her head, same as Zoro's bounty. "Ace said he came across them. Wrote that Smoker had the first one put up, but when all the reports were in, the higher ups upped the bounty."

Pandora squinted at the picture, "Huh, well, atleast you don't see up my skirt in this." She said. Vivi sweat dropped as everyone laughed and the two posters were added to the wall.

Vivi frowned, "Luffy-san…"

Zoro put a hand one the bluenette's shoulder as Nami watched Luffy's disappearing form. Pandora gave her a strange smile, eyes focused forwards where they were headed. "Don't worry, Vivi. Luffy can handle himself." That didn't change the unspoken worry that was nearly seen in the air.

Damn it…Damn it all they'd gotten separated! Zoro couldn't find his sister, couldn't find Nami or Ussop, or Vivi or Sanji, and he couldn't find Luffy though he knew his captain was somewhere in the city.

But right now that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was his horrible sense of direction. He'd seen Ussop's flare go up that he'd found that damn bomb, but he couldn't find his way there.

"Nii-chan!" He turned on his heel, coming face to face with an altered version of his sister. Her hair was bleached pure white and her eyes were slitted and red. Her skin had paled considerably and her had that kilij of hers in her hand. Both she and it were covered in blood. "This way!" She shouted.

"What happened to your hair?" He questioned as he ran beside her.

"Told you of Angelic Form, didn't I? It's a form where I can access strength and speed the human body can't keep up with at all, no matter what. Unfortunately, when I exit it, I'll collapse for a day or so." She answered. "Your slow!" She complained, grabbing his arm and forcing him onto her back, the world blurring around them as she went fast enough that when they stopped, wind behind them blew her hair around her and her clothes as well as his own some, but they'd stopped dead still.

Nami gapped, "What the hell-"

"No time, where's the bomb?" Zoro demanded.

Vivi's visage appeared on the balcony. "It's timed!" She screamed down at them.

The sky lit in an explosion not long after, but the fighting continued despite that. Until Vivi's voice made everyone freeze. "PLEASE EVERYONE! STOP FIGHTING!" Just like that, the former over lording people retreated, and the citizens chased them away, some stopping to start taking the wounded to the still standing Hospitals.

Ussop had a seconds notice to catch Pandora as she collapsed, hair inking black and skin still pale, but gaining color slowly.

"Luffy!"

Luffy stopped, mouth open to yell back at Vivi, his eyes moving to land on his black haired crewmate, the one that'd been with them longer than their new historian Robin. "Dora-chan?"

"There are marines right there. If you answer, Vivi and the royal family will be attacked for consorting and harboring pirates." She said quietly, but she tossed him a marker, "But there's always body language."

She looked away from her brother. "No, Zoro-nii."

"But wasn't it your dream to be the best-"

"It's not anymore, Zoro. I was good at the blade years ago, but I realized that I would never have improved any farther. I have my kilij and that's all I need, why do you think I didn't ask for my old katana back?" She gave the green haired first mate smile. "I asked Calypso to bless that blade so it would always protect the people precious to you, to keep you safe. And now you have the opportunity to go and become the Greatest Swordsman on the seas. Go train with Mihawk, Nii-chan. Nami, Robin and I will watch over the Thousand Sunny."

He frowned, before nodding slowly. "Then what's your dream now, imouto?"

She smiled secretively, casting a glance at the laughing captain, "Do I need one? I'm happy with my crew, and I'm going to be part of the Royal Crew for the Pirate King one day." She laughed lightly, "That's all I need."

He couldn't help the grin. It was so much like her to think like that. With a tight hug where he thought about kidnapping her then and there, he turned and walked away, waving once over his shoulder.

"You're the last one I have to say goodbye to." She said, watching Ussop and Sanji lope off.

Luffy grinned, "It's not goodbye, Dora-chan, we'll see each other in two years!"

She smiled as Nami shouted that she and Robin were going out to the island to eat, and to catch up as soon as Luffy was out of sight. "True enough. You know, I never did thank you for saving me from the collapsing building in Arabasta." She said thoughtfully, tilting her head.

He frowned, "Your Nakama, Dora-chan, you don't have to thank me."

"Well then, don't count it as a thank you but as an incentive to come back here safely, alright?"

"Huh-" He was cut off when she stepped forward, brushing against his lips with hers and nearly knocking his hat off his head when her fingers found his hair. He couldn't help the grin, or his hands finding her waist. He certainly couldn't help it when his teeth caught her bottom lip and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She pulled back with a flushed fast, breathing deep to catch her breathe. "Don't get yourself killed, Luffy." She whispered, backing up and letting him go.

He grinned, "Takes a lot to kill me." He answered, turning to leave before stopping, "…Aishiteru, Pandora."

She smiled, "Aishiteru, Luffy." And he was gone.

Two Years Later

"What'll it be, Pandora?"

"The usual, Sammy." She answered, settling comfortable on her usual stool between Robin and Nami. A shot glass and bottle of sake was sat in front of her, Robin moving to poor them each a shot.

Ussop had returned sometime last month with Chopper and Sanji, Franky tagging along. And in two years, they'd all changed. Ussop had lost most of his cowardice, though still held some of it, and Sanji still dotted, but really only flirted with Robin. Chopper had gotten bigger, and Franky had newer upgrades(I haven't gotten as far as to do with Franky, but I think he's the mechanical one right?).

Nami's hair had gotten longer, now normally having a bikini top and jeans, and Robin had opted for a jacket, belly shirt and jeans, though her had remained short.

Pandora herself had changed as well, having finally mastered her abilities as a Fallen. Her hair had stayed the same length and style in the front, though her bangs were now a white color, but the rest was now in two pigtails at the nape of her neck(think Tsunade's but longer) that ended at her waist. She'd opted for a pair of black shorts to her mid-thigh, a black tank top that showed her stomach and a pair of upper arm cuffs in her beloved blue, though she kept her boots. The holsters on her wrists still held her fans.

Sanji entered the bar a few minutes later, cigarette in his mouth. The whole scraggly hair on his face and the slightly longer hair did make him look better, but he was still the same serious/insane cook from before. "Oi, guys!" He called.

The three turned, drinking the last shot and setting the glasses down, Nami fishing out a few coins and setting them on the bar. "Sanji? What is it?" She asked, moving a strand of ginger hair from her face.

"Their's a surprise back on the Sunny." He answered secretively.

With confused looks, the three women stood and followed him out, giving a wave to the bartender. "This won't take long will it? We were thinking about taking a swim in a bit." Robin asked, allowing the blonde to link arms with her.

"Hmm." Was his answer, smirk crawling over his face.

"PANDORA! NAMI! ROBIN!" Three heads snapped around to look in front of them, seeing their wayward captain standing on one of the ship rails and waving like a madman, Zoro grinning and leaning on said rail.

Pandora and Nami shot forward. "Nii-chan/Zoro! Luffy!" They cried, jumping over the ladder all together and hugging the two tightly.

"Ohaiyo, Imouto." Zoro said warmly, looking down at his sister with one eye.

"What happened to that eye?" She asked quickly, a finger moving up to trace the three scars.

"Training."

"Baka."

He tugged on a strand of white hair, "What'd you do, get cursed by a skunk?"

She scowled, a fist slamming down on his head, "No!" She answered. "It's a fusion. I master my Angelic Form, so I'm always in it now." She growled, tossing her head and turning away with crossed arms.

"It looks good." She opened her eyes and nearly jumped in surprise, Luffy right in front of her. She absently heard Robin and Nami snickering as they dragged the rest of the crew away, muttering about privacy.

She flushed, looking away. "Good to know." She answered awkwardly.

"Pandora."

She blinked at the odd tone, looking back up in time to see him move forward.

Zoro tried to wrestle out of Sanji and Nami's hold "That bastard! I outta shove one of my blades-mph!" Nami slapped a hand over his mouth, smiling as they peeked out of the window, watching the two on the deck. It was kind of romantic, girl and boy confess as boy leaves to get stronger and they kiss when he returns- oh my, that wasn't just kissing… "Hand on my sister-" Zoro had knocked her hand away, but Sanji shoved an coconut in his mouth in her stead.

"Robin-chan, maybe you should guide them to the captains quarters." Nami said with a blush, turning to block the window from anyone else's eyes. That was quickly becoming a bedroom scene. Nami would have to fetch Luffy's shirt later incase it rained.

Robin nodded, "Of course." Nami ignored the slightly perverted smirk the other woman gained as her power set to work. Of course Robin would be bi, and of course the woman would use the opportunity for a few grabs. Perv Historian.

She cheered, watching the rest of her Nakama jump around happily as Luffy held up the One Piece triumphantly before letting the opaque white gem- with a golden cross bones on it's surface- on it's leather thong around his neck.

They'd finally gotten the One Piece, finally became the top dogs after so many trials and a weird run in with Shanks where the mans hat was returned and Pandora given a once over before Shanks shouting loudly that Luffy knew how to pick'em. He walked funny for the next week, her boots _were_ steel plated after all.

"Yatta! We did it!" Nami shouted. Pandora watched in amusement as the ginger dragged her brother into a heated kiss. It was about time for those two.

She jumped when a set of arms grabbed her by the waist, twirling her around so lips could smash onto hers. She laughed into it, throwing her arms around a now hatless Luffy, pressing herself against the Pirate King. He settled his forehead against hers.

She smiled, "You did it, Luffy. You became King of the Pirates." She told him.

"That makes you Queen." He said back with a grin.

She flushed, "Is that your weird way of asking me to marry you, Captain Luffy?"

He turned serious. "And if it is?"

"Then you better be ready for Nami. She'll want to invite everyone we know and plan the entire thing." She answered, smirking up at him.

"Oh, I think I can deal with that." He told her, scooping her up bridal style. He raised his voice, "OI! Nami!"

"What? I'm sorta busy here!" The woman yelled, breaking off her snogging session with his First Mate.

"You got a wedding to plan. And don't disturb us!" He shouted back.

She squeaked as he went from bridal to throwing her over his shoulder and running up the stairs

Ussop looked between the stairs and the other two kissing couples- it looked like Nami and Zoro were trying to go at it without removing clothes, and Sanji had Robin against a wall- before sharing a look with the rest of the crew. "We're not getting any sleep tonight with them on board, are we?"

The crew sighed, "No."

"Well, fuck."


End file.
